heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 9
The 'HeartVision Song Contest 9,It took place for the first time in Kosovo following the country's second victory at the HeartVision Song Contest 8 in Tallin,Kosovo with the song "I Got You" performed by Bebe Rexha. The contest was held at the Forest National in Brussels and consisted of two semi-finals on 23 February 2017 and 6 March 2017,and the final 12 March 2017.The three live shows were hosted by Laura Tesoro and Loïc Nottet thumb|left Winner after a big and exciting show was Bebe Rexha from Estonia with her the song "Kosovo", her reached 120 Points. At the 2nd Place was Germany ]represent by Lena with her song "Wild & Fire",she reached 109 Points and on 3rd Place was Armenia represent by Lucy with her song "Turn Around", she reached 93 Points. Location : Further information: Belgium thumb|left|250px Belgium (Listeni/ˈbɛldʒəm/; Dutch: België ˈbɛlɣijə ( listen); French: Belgique bɛlʒik ( listen); German: Belgien ˈbɛlɡiən̩ ( listen)), officially the Kingdom of Belgium, is a sovereign state in Western Europe bordered by France, the Netherlands, Germany, Luxembourg, and the North Sea. It is a small, densely populated country which covers an area of 30,528 square kilometres (11,787 sq mi) and has a population of about 11 million people. Straddling the cultural boundary between Germanic and Latin Europe, Belgium is home to two main linguistic groups: the Dutch-speaking, mostly Flemish community, which constitutes about 59% of the population, and the French-speaking, mostly Walloon population, which comprises 41% of all Belgians. Additionally, there is a small group of German-speakers who live in the East Cantons located around the High Fens area, and bordering Germany. Historically, Belgium, the Netherlands and Luxembourg (along with parts of Northern France and Western Germany) were known as the Low Countries; it once covered a somewhat larger area than the current Benelux group of states. The region was called Belgica in Latin, after the Roman province of Gallia Belgica. From the end of the Middle Ages until the 17th century, the area of Belgium was a prosperous and cosmopolitan centre of commerce and culture. From the 16th century until the Belgian Revolution in 1830, when Belgium seceded from the Netherlands, the area of Belgium served as the battleground between many European powers, causing it to be dubbed the "Battlefield of Europe, a reputation strengthened by both world wars. Host City : Further information: Brussels officially the Brussels-Capital Region (French: Région de Bruxelles-Capitale; Dutch: Brussels Hoofdstedelijk Gewest), is a region of Belgium comprising 19 municipalities, including the City of Brussels, which is the capital of Belgium.The Brussels-Capital Region is located in the central portion of the country and is a part of both the French Community of Belgium and the Flemish Community, but is separate from the Flemish Region (in which it forms an enclave) and the Walloon Region. Brussels is the most densely populated and the richest region in Belgium in terms of GDP per capita. It covers 161 km2 (62 sq mi), a relatively small area compared to the two other regions, and has a population of 1.2 million. The metropolitan area of Brussels counts over 2.1 million people, which makes it the largest in Belgium. It is also part of a large conurbation extending towards Ghent, Antwerp, Leuven and Walloon Brabant, home to over 5 million people. Venue : Further information: Forest National thumb|left|250px Forest National (French) or Vorst Nationaal (Dutch) is a multi-purpose arena located in the municipality of Forest, in Brussels, Belgium. The arena can hold more than 8,000 people. It hosts indoor sporting events as well as concerts done by a wide variety of artists, such as Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Kylie Minogue, Bob Dylan, Charles Aznavour, Queen, The Rolling Stones, Bob Marley and the Wailers, Genesis, Neil Young, Santana, David Bowie, U2 and many more. Bidding phase Ten cities submit official bids to the Belgian broadcaster RTBF VRT, in order to be the host city for the 9 edition. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6nd place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Belgium on 17 February 2018, hosted by Laura Tesoro. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 16 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. Thirty-one semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 17 February 2017 based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Results Semi-Final 1 Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Belgium, Croatia and Germany will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Seventeen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Faroe Islands, Greece and Monaco will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. = Other countries = : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. External links *Recap of semi final 1 *Recap of semi final 2 *Recap of Grand Final